Jashinist Nightmare
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Itachi's been having disturbing nightmares of being violated... Hidan tries to help him calm down from the horrifying nightmares... Who IS the man in Itachi's nightmares? YAOI. Naughty language! OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

I'm stuck on my other stories, sorry... So, I've got this story to occupy your time! ^^

DISCLAIMER: Hey, I don't own Kishimoto's characters, sadly enough. But I own teh plot of this story.

PAIRING: HidaXIta, PeiXIta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

Waking up in cold sweat and feeling chills run throughout his body, Itachi was sitting up in bed, frowning as he tried to calm his breathing. It was the same nightmare over and over and over again. Of someone, someone he couldn't see... Violating him in the most disturbing of ways. Each night was different. It was a nightmare that made Itachi wish he couldn't sleep. That night, Itachi got up and out of bed, heading down the hallways of the Akatsuki hideout. He made his way to the main room and sat down in a chair and stayed there until morning. By morning, he was exhausted, but refused to sleep.

"Did you sleep there, Uchiha?" Hidan asked he walked into the main room, raising an eyebrow. Itachi looked at him flatly.

"... No."

"Huh, then what the Hell're you doin' there?"

"... I couldn't sleep. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yea, not here." Hidan replied with a lazy smirk and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Itachi's eyelids felt heavy and he felt like he was going to melt on the floor from so much lack of sleep... In fact, as soon as he finished the thought, Itachi fell asleep. He leaned on the arm of the chair he slept in, his ponytail falling out. After a while, he began to squirm uncomfortably on the couch. Sweat began to prickle its visible droplets on his normally cool, pale flesh. His breathing picked up as he wiggled around in the chair...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Hidan was chomping on some cereal when he heard an odd whimpering sound. He ignored it at first until it began to get on his nerves.

"What the Hell?" He asked himself and got up, annoyed at the sound. When he came out of the kitchen, he was met with Itachi, who was still squirming in the chair, making the short, soft whimpers. Hidan blinked and looked around, then looked back. Was he dreaming? He didn't think Itachi had dreams... Was it bad? Obviously it was when Itachi gave a sharp yelp. Hidan did the first thing that came to his mind and gently shook Itachi by the shoulders.

"Hey, hey, Uchiha. Wake up." He urged. Itachi's eyes flickered open after a while. Hidan immediately stepped back, dropping his eyes from the red Sharingan in the Uchiha's eyes.

"What the Hell was that?" He demanded. Itachi sat there silently, probably trying to calm down. Hidan was impatient. Very impatient and he was about to explode in the Uchiha's face, but Itachi finally spoke, but very, very quietly...

"Thank you..." He got up. Hidan blinked and opened his mouth, but Itachi got up and left. He pouted, folding his arms over his chest. What was wrong with the Uchiha? He knew one person who would know... Or maybe two people... Or three... Or-

"Bah! Kakuzu first!" Hidan decided with a huff and hurried off to ask his partner...

"Do what?" Kakuzu asked, annoyed as he folded his clothes into his dresser. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You're not deaf! Do Uchiha have nightmares?!"

"I guess. Everyone has nightmares, Hidan."

"... Huh..."

"Why?"

"Itachi was acting real weird this morning. He said he couldn't sleep, so he went into the main room, but... He fell asleep and he looked like he was having a nightmare."

"Hm... Knowing him, it's probably caused by stress, lack of sleep, eating late at night-"

"Give me a more serious symptom! We both know the Uchiha doesn't eat hardly at all and all he does is sleep!"

"Stress. There must be something that's worrying him."

"Uchiha don't get stressed."

"..." Kakuzu turned around to stare at Hidan, who stared back.

"..." Hidan didn't know what to say, but apparently Kakuzu did.

"... You're the dumbest kid I have ever come to know."

"SHUT UP!"

"Nightmare, huh?" Kisame asked as he looked up from his magazine. Hidan nodded.

"Haven't you noticed?! Your his partner, damn it!"

"... Not really. Itachi's always silent, so I can't tell when anything's wrong with him."

"I wanna know what's wrong with him, fucking Jas-"

"Why do you even CARE? I thought Itachi annoyed you." Kisame asked. Hidan frowned. So he had a little crush on the Uchiha. So whaaat? It's not anyone's business, right? Hidan started to sweat.

"... So I can make fun of him." He lied. Kisame scowled.

"Leave 'im alone, Hidan. He's got a lot on his mind lately."

"Aha! So it is stress! Where is he?"

"None of your-"

"TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TE-"

"All right! Fine! God... Itachi's usually outside training."

"Awesome!" Hidan was mostly just pumped that he could find the Uchiha. Alone. He hurried outside, almost tripping over his feet, then made his way outside to the back of the hideout. He looked around the yard to find the raven-haired boy. Itachi was only a year younger, but had been in Akatsuki longer than Hidan, apparently. Hidan had always been curious about Itachi. He could have sworn the boy was a girl, but the voice and attitude told him everything. Hidan walked toward the crowd of trees in the back, wondering if he'd taken off. He hated how their co-leader always picked a beautiful place to stay it... Beautiful places were usually away from people, which made it harder to make sacrifices to Jashin. Hidan ended up finding Itachi asleep in the woods. It reminded him of that fairy tale... What was it called?

"Snow white!" Hidan remembered aloud, then frowned, wondering why his outburst hadn't woken the Uchiha up. So, Hidan snuck over and got on his knees beside Itachi. He reached out to touch him, but Itachi's onyx eyes shot open and he was up in an instant.

"Wah!" Hidan yelped in surprise, jumping back. Itachi stared at him, having scooted back a foot or two.

"Hidan... What do you want?" He demanded.

"I wanna know about your nightmare, duh."

"Why do you care?"

"... Cuz..."

"That's a stupid answer."

"Cuz maybe I'm a little concerned! Fucking tell me!" Hidan commanded. Itachi looked at him, frowning.

"It's... Nothing..."

"Are you stressed?"

"... Why?"

"Cuz. Kakuzu said it might be stress."

"It's none of your-"

"ISSSSS FUUUUUCKINNNNNG TOOOOOO!" Hidan whined, slamming his hands in the grass impatiently. Itachi looked at him some more, his expression contorting to one of pure depression. He decided maybe he should let someone know about the nightmare...

"I don't know how to explain it," Itachi said slowly, making Hidan lean forward to listen, "I'm not doing anything. I'm in this room, or... Something that's all black. I can't see a single thing. And then I feel someone touching me..."

"Touching you how?"

"... Uhm. You know what I mean when I say violating, right?"

"I'm not stupid, I know what that means."

"Yes, well... I feel someone touching me in a violating manner. I can feel and hear the person, but I can't tell who it is... And I can't see anything and I'm not strong enough to move... And..." Itachi stopped, looking at the ground. Hidan could feel a little concern rising in his chest when he looked at the Uchiha. He looked frightened, even if he did try to hide it behind his hair by looking down. Hidan sighed, then folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that all?" He demanded. Itachi looked up, frowning.

"What'd you mean?"

"That's not so scary... After all, it's just a nightmare, right? Nothing could possibly happen to you like that."

"... I guess so..." Itachi looked a little calmer than before. Hidan nodded confidently.

"Yup. I bet you're not the only one with a nightmare like that. It's just... Caused by stress," Hidan said, remembering what Kakuzu had told him, "Is anything bothering you?" Itachi looked thoughtful.

"Well... I've been a little... Concerned about Sasuke."

"Your brother, huh?"

"Yea... What if Orochimaru hurts him? I really don't think-"

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Sasuke's smart enough, and strong enough, to kick Orochimaru's ass if you could!" Hidan didn't like complimenting other people, but the look on Itachi's face made it worthwhile. Itachi smiled thankfully.

"I guess you're right... I was worried over nothing... Thank you, Hidan."

"Yea, sure. Anytime..." Hidan replied, then they went quiet. Itachi was still smiling, seeming to be thinking about something. Hidan just watched him longingly. He wondered what'd it be like to let his fingers go through Itachi's hair. The long, silky strands that billowed gently in the spring breeze in contrast to the bright green grass. What it'd be like to touch the soft, beautifully shaped lips that were set in a very rare, very delicate smile. To look deep into the swimming darkness of his onyx colored eyes. To touch that creamy, smooth... Soft flesh. Hidan was almost drooling at the thought as he leaned forward on his hands. Itachi only sat there with his legs crossed, his arms resting across his lap and fingering the grass thoughtfully.

"Hidan?" Itachi asked suddenly, making Hidan jump.

"What?" He asked. Itachi looked at him for a long time.

"... You like me... Don't you?" He questioned. Hidan stared at him.

"... Well, yea. I mean, you haven't done anything to piss me off like the others..."

"No, I mean... You _like_ me." Itachi corrected. Hidan felt heat fill his face.

"Why would you ask that?" He demanded. Itachi looked away.

"Nevermind. It was dumb... I should get something to eat-" As he stood up, Hidan had grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, letting Itachi fall right into his lap. Hidan kissed him gently on the lips, one hand around Itachi's waist and the other behind his head. Itachi stared at him, his eyes wide as Hidan kissed him on the lips. He wasn't too surprised as he suspected Hidan liked him... But there was something very familiar about the kiss... Something so familiar it was scary. However, Hidan's lips were smooth and soft. Itachi couldn't help, but kiss back. Hidan let his tongue run along Itachi's lower lip, his fingers massaging the back of Itachi's scalp. Itachi parted his lips and reached up to put his arms around Hidan's neck. Switching their positions, Itachi now sat in Hidan's lap, their chests together. Hidan let his tongue invade the warm temple that was Itachi's mouth. He was met with Itachi's velvety wet tongue in a fencing battle for dominance. It was already decided who'd be the bottom of the two, however, before the battle begun. Itachi had always been the intelligent, graceful one. Leaving Hidan in the category of hot-headed, big-mouthed fool. Hidan let his fingers dance down the thin, cat-like spine of the Uchiha in his lap. His fingers rested at the base of Itachi's spine, just above the band of his Akatsuki pants. Itachi moaned and arched himself upwards, as if to tell Hidan he could move further. Hidan took the hint, letting his hand move lower. As much as he wanted to ravish the Uchiha, he didn't want to make him nervous. The nightmare was obviously enough to send Itachi into a spiraling wreck, so real life would do worse. Hidan pressed his lips to Itachi's again before trailing his mouth down to Itachi's throat. Itachi gasped softly at the sensation of Hidan's tongue darting out and tracing his neck. Itachi sighed contently, letting his eyelids flutter close as Hidan's mouth worked its relaxing massage on his throat. He never thought Hidan could be this gentle. He'd pegged him to be a... Itachi's eyes flickered open and jerked back. Hidan looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Itachi frowned, looking at Hidan's chest thoughtfully. The Jashin's symbol that hung around his neck caught the glint of the sunlight that seeped through the leaves of the trees around them... He knew now why Hidan's gestures were so familiar. So painfully familiar. He took a deep breath, mostly to calm himself. Could it be possible...? Could Hidan be the man who was violating him in his nightmares?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahh, another ItaUKE story for ya. :D I hope you're enjoying this. It won't be terribly long, though... I'm using this to get me over a writers' block problem... So, yes. ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, at last! I don't really know where I got the idea for this, though. o0; So.... Yup. xD Have fun reading this. There be lots of yaoi. O3o**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**Pairing(s): HidaXIta, PeiXIta**

**WARNING: RAPE, ANGST, ALL THE LIKES.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

"Uchiha?" Hidan asked again, looking at Itachi with concern. Itachi blinked and looked at him blankly, then blinked again.

"Hidan... You wouldn't hurt me, right?" The question came out of nowhere. Hidan frowned thoughtfully.

"No... No way. I mean, I might bite, but..." His voice trailed. Itachi still looked uneasy and Hidan got a hunch of why.

"Itachi, you said you didn't see the guy in your nightmare, right?"

"... Right."

"It's fine. It was just a stupid nightmare. Hell, if I said I had a nightmare like that before, would you feel better?"

"If it were true."

"Who said it was a lie?" Hidan challenged. Itachi stared at him. Hidan knew he had never had a nightmare like that. Maybe one rather close, but not right on the button. He loved the Uchiha and wouldn't harm him... Itachi's nightmare was just an irrational figment of his stressed induced state. _Wow, lots of big words._ Hidan thought, his inner chibi self spinning around with comical swirly eyes. Hidan leaned in, pecking Itachi gently on the lips.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Itachi... I promise."

"... How are you going to promise to me?" _Well, I'll be damned!_ Hidan thought in surprise. Itachi's voice had sounded so innocent, so sexy at the same time. Hidan groaned.

"Mmmm, I've got several ideas..." He said, wiggling to get comfortable as he fell on his back, pulling Itachi on top of him. Itachi seemed calmer now. Or, well... Calm about the fact that Hidan wouldn't hurt him. Now he just looked lust hungry. Itachi leaned down, kissing Hidan long and passionately on the lips.

Hidan let his hands rest on Itachi's hips, holding them still as he thrust his hips to grind their hips together. Itachi gave a gentle gasp against Hidan's lips, then moaned. The vibrations of his vocal made Hidan's lips feel fuzzy and warm. He leaned in, kissing Itachi again on the lips before moving his attention to the heated flesh of his neck. Itachi moaned and his arms looked like they could collapse from underneath him at any second. So, to prevent any painful crashes, Hidan rolled over, switching positions so that Itachi was beneath him.

"Ngh, Hidan..." Itachi groaned as Hidan sucked on his neck and hungrily made his way to his collarbone. Hidan was disappointed when Itachi's shirt got in the way and it was definitely annoying. Hidan made ease in taking off Itachi's shirt and tossing it on the grass. He leaned in and took a sensitive nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bud. Itachi gasped and his back lifted off the ground a bit, one hand pushing on the back of Hidan's neck and the other on Hidan's back.

Within minutes, both Akatsuki members wore no clothes. Itachi gave a music tune of gasps followed up with a few moans here and there as Hidan pleasured him in anyway he knew possible. He finished with Itachi's chest, leaving his nipples hard and still needy for more attention. He moved on and dipped his tongue into Itachi's belly button, heading downwards and even gave the proud erection a few little licks. Itachi cried out and arched his back upwards.

"Aah! Hidan...!" Hidan smirked. He enjoyed hearing something from the Uchiha's mouth. Something other than the same gasps and moans, as delightful as they were. Soon, Hidan realized he wouldn't last much longer. However, there was nothing within reach for him to use as lubricate, something to prepare his lover. So, he resorted to shoving three digits into Itachi's awaiting, saliva dripping mouth. He normally didn't like this method of preparation, but he surely wasn't going to fuck Itachi raw. That would definitely hurt and spell out never-touch-me-again.

After his fingers were nice and wet, Hidan inserted a single finger within the Uchiha's pink orifice. Itachi jerked at the sensation, his breathe hitching. Hidan gently breathed on Itachi's thighs and legs, hoping to calm him just a bit more. Every so often, he'd glance up with sparkling pink eyes to reassure the writhing form beneath him. After two fingers entered, Itachi was now pleading for more.

"Nnh... Aaah, Hidan... Please..."

"Hm? Please what?"

"Haahh, aaah..." Itachi seemed to be having trouble getting his begging out and he looked so cute with his frustrated incoherence that Hidan did him a favor and added a third finger. Itachi squeaked and Hidan resisted the urge to laugh quietly. He sounded like a little mouse. _Or more precisely, a weasel._ He thought as he looked at said weasel, who was now pushing down on his fingers. Hidan didn't even move his fingers as Itachi jerked his body down on them, trying to find that special spot. However, before he could, Hidan pulled his fingers away. Itachi gave a disappointed whine and was about to pull himself up for a glaring contest, but Hidan hooked Itachi's legs over his shoulders, smirking,

"Don't worry... I've got something better." Hidan assured, making Itachi's onyx eyes twinkle. Hidan hoped the preparation was enough when he pushed the head of his cock into Itachi's still tight ass. Itachi tried to resist any noises that were tempted to escape his mouth, but he released a short squeal sort of noise. Hidan smirked at Itachi, who blushed dark crimson.

"Nnh... Big..." Itachi managed to pant. Hidan pushed forward slowly, although, the slowness of it all was secretly killing him. Itachi bit into his lip as tears stung his tear ducts. Hidan waited a while longer, the tight muscles around his erection was driving him crazy and he was about to give up and just thrust and hope for the best when Itachi moaned out loud.

"Move, damn it!" He groaned.

"With pleasure." Hidan pushed in all the way, then pulled out part way, before thrusting back in. Itachi squirmed in pleasure, moaning and making all sorts of noises that Hidan only dreamed Itachi would make. Hidan set a steady pace as he felt a knot build in his stomach. He had a feeling he was going to release before Itachi unless-

"Aaaahhhh, Hidaaaaan....!" Itachi screamed, releasing a stream of white, sticky liquid all over Hidan's chest and his stomach. Hidan groaned at the beauty beneath him and released his seed within Itachi's hot body. They rode out their orgasms until Hidan collapsed beside Itachi with a huff. Itachi panted softly and rolled on his side, shutting his eyes tightly. Hidan saw the dark pink blush on his face and almost figured it for embarrassment or something when Itachi gave a nervous, quiet laugh.

"This is a little..."

"What?"

"... Sudden." Itachi managed to say. Hidan shrugged a bit, then sat up slowly.

"I forgot we did this outside... I was too busy." He smirked. Itachi blushed again with a scowl.

"Whatever... It's getting cold out here." He mumbled. Hidan nodded.

"Let me get dressed... I'll carry you."

"All right..."

**xxxx**

Itachi found himself laying not on his bed, not the couch, but Hidan's bed. Itachi lay with his face against the pillow, inhaling Hidan's sweet, yet somewhat spicy scent. Hidan had gone for tea, leaving Itachi to his bed. Itachi was very thankful that Kakuzu hadn't entered to see him cuddled up with Hidan's blankets. Meanwhile, Hidan was trying to put the tea in the cup, but found it harder than he heard it was. That's right. Hidan had never ever poured tea in his life. It looked so easy when the others did it, but he kept spilling it. Frustrated, he just dumped the tea into the cup over the sink.

_Complicated son of..._ Hidan thought, cursing the cup and tea kettle. He eventually poured two cups of perfect tea and headed to his room. However... As he approached, Pein was standing outside the door. Hidan glared at him.

"What?" He demanded, noticing the odd look Pein gave him.

"Nothing... Why do you insist on thinking I am offending you?"

"Cuz! You're lookin' at me funny!"

"... So you caught me. I'm rather shocked, though. You're usually so very... Oblivious." Pein commented. Hidan glared at him.

"Fuck off."

"You always were defiant, Hidan... It's so very irritating."

"You're soooo very dumb. Now move it."

"Ah, right. You wish to serve tea to your little pet, hm?" Pein asked. Hidan stared at him blankly.

"..."

"Yea, Hidan. I already know about you and Itachi... I've known you've harbored your silly little school girl crush upon him..."

"It's not a little school girl crush, you bastard! Maybe I actually like the Uchiha! Ever think about that?!" Hidan demanded loudly, as usual. Pein smirked, amused as he innocently folded his hands behind his back.

"Ah, is that so, Hidan? I never thought you had a heart... Or a brain." He added. Hidan fumed.

"I'll smash your face in and tear your body to pieces, you fucking prick!"

"No need to get offended. It was a compliment."

"I'm not that stupid!"

"So you say."

"Shut up!"

"I hope you see how your relationship with Itachi goes along. It really amuses me... Especially the little show you put on in the woods today." Pein turned around. Hidan paled, then his face heated in a dark blush.

"You saw that?" He asked. Pein kept his back turned and nodded.

"Surely you don't think you can hide such scenes from me? I'm everywhere, Hidan. I could be watching you two the next time you decide to get like that." He said in a teasing tone and disappeared into the shadowy hallway. Hidan quickly went into his room, shutting the door behind him with the tea sloshing a bit in the cups. Itachi sat up, looking at him funny.

"What's wrong? I heard you shouting." He said. Hidan pushed his lips into an annoyed pout.

"Nothing... Leader was being a bitch again." He answered icily and walked over, handing Itachi his tea. Itachi looked at the cup, frowning.

"You shouldn't make him so mad."

"Mad? He made me mad!"

"Still. Leader's not one to trifle with, you know."

"Yea, yea..." Secretly, Hidan didn't get why Itachi was so worried. Hidan knew he could take down the Akatsuki co-leader. He wasn't afraid of a guy with creepy eyes and shitloads of chakra collecting piercings thingies. _Things..._ Hidan thought, confused. He shook his head, then watched Itachi sip his tea gracefully. He kept staring at the way Itachi's lips met with the cup. It had him instantly hard again. _I got hard watching him drink tea?! I'm as big a pervert as Leader!_ He thought in horror. Itachi looked up to see Hidan's horrified look.

"What?" He asked.

"... Nothing..." Hidan answered, his eyes wide. Itachi tilted his head, pushing his lips out in a sort of pout. He was going to get Hidan to say whatever he wanted him to say.

"You're not gonna tell me...?" He asked with a slight annoyed whine in his voice. Hidan melted.

"I was thinking how hot you look when you drink tea." He blurted. Itachi smirked.

"When I'm drinking tea?" He asked. Hidan blinked, then glared at him.

"Hey! What was that?!" He demanded.

"What're you talking about?" Itachi asked innocently, his eyes blinking. Hidan scowled.

"Don't you use that cute little innocent look of yours!"

"What? You mean this?" Itachi asked, making the same expression as before. Hidan smacked his forehead.

"Yes, that." He muttered. Itachi laughed quietly.

"You're just a sucker for it is all... It doesn't work on Kisame."

"Hm? You've tried using it on Kisame."

"Yea... But he just gets all fatherly on me," Itachi explained slowly as he took another sip of his tea, "He always does that..."

"Huh..." Hidan didn't know if he should be jealous or not.

"You shouldn't." Itachi yawned, answering his thoughts. Hidan stared at him.

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't be jealous. Kisame's just a fatherly figure to me is all... I hold no deep feelings for him... Not like..." Itachi stopped talking, going pink in color. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Not like...~?"

"Not like I do for you." Itachi grumbled as he ducked his head, looking off to the side. Hidan grinned triumphantly. First he had sex with the Uchiha, then he got to see Itachi's cute innocent look, and now he got said kid embarrassed? It was the greatest day of his life!

The two continued talking about nothing in particular, their topics changing every so often. From past, to present, to future, to missions, to their partners. And all the while, nobody interrupted them. Although, in the back of Hidan's mind, he couldn't help but wonder something... What had his leader meant by 'he's everywhere'? Hidan didn't like to think that their leader was watching them having sex. He wanted to be the only one to see Itachi like that and nobody else! Itachi was his and he wasn't about to share... Even if Jashin were against it. Hidan couldn't hide the human emotion of love for the graceful and sometimes humorous Uchiha.

**xxxx**

Nightfall had come and Hidan had fallen asleep with Itachi curled up in his arms. Thank god Kakuzu had decided not to come in after hearing the rumors. As much as Kakuzu wanted a nice comfy room and his own bed, he wasn't about to interrupt anything going on between the two younger Akatsuki members. That night, Hidan made sure Itachi fell asleep before he finally fell asleep as well. Being a light sleeper, Hidan made sure that if Itachi had his nightmare again, he'd immediately wake his lover up... However, Itachi seemed to be sleeping peacefully with his back against Hidan's chest.

It was as if the little short fairy tale would never end... Unfortunately, neither of the younger members noticed someone hiding in the shadows of the hallway. Someone who had shut the door after taking a short, silent peek into the room. A pair of ringed eyes closed.

_How amusing... How.... Cute. I'd never suspect a deranged fool like Hidan to fall for Itachi's peaceful and silent disposition. Unless of course, there's more to it than that. After all, the performance in the forests this afternoon was so very attractive..._ The intruder thought with a slight smirk as he disappeared down the hallway.

**xxxx**

Disappointingly enough, Hidan and Kakuzu were sent out on a mission the next day. Itachi found himself sitting alone in his and Kisame's room. He was bored without Hidan around. He needed something to do. He was about to get up and go throw shuriken when Konan appeared in the room.

"Leader wishes to see you." She stated flatly, her eyelids hanging half closed in a lazy and bored manner. Itachi only nodded and she disappeared in a flutter of paper. Itachi grabbed his cloak, hoping it was a mission to distract him from Hidan until said big-mouth returned. He headed to the leader's office and closed the door behind him. The room was dark and it was hard to tell if it was big or small, or if it had anything in it.

"Itachi Uchiha," Pein's voice came from the midst of the darkness, "I've been watching you lately... You and your _friend_, Hidan..." Itachi's onyx eyes flickered.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard correctly. Pein chuckled softly. It was hard to tell where it was coming from in the shadowy room, but Itachi guessed that it was possibly coming from a corner of the room.

"Don't play that game with, Itachi... I was there yesterday when you and Hidan had your fun in the forest." He explained. Itachi's body heated up, his face going red.

"You... Were..." It was more of a statement than a question. The sound of someone getting up echoed in the room, signalling it to be mostly empty.

"Yes. And you know what I think is unfair?" Pein asked.

"No, Leader?" Itachi didn't dare turn on his Sharingan for fear of his leader getting angry, so he relied on his senses to locate the co-leader of Akatsuki.

"That you only let Hidan see you like that."

"... Sir?"

"I've never seen you put on a show like that for Kakuzu. Or Kisame... Or Deidara, or Sasori. Nor Zetsu and definitely not Konan. From what I saw yesterday, you have a lot to show off."

"... Oh... Er... Thank you?" Itachi didn't understand what the conversation was about, but an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Pein chuckled again, this time somewhere off to the right. Itachi looked in that direction, frowning. Suddenly a cool breeze passed by his left and Itachi turned his face and felt something hot against his face.

"You were blessed with a very attractive body, Uchiha... You should share it..." Pein's voice said against his face, his breath warm. Itachi's cheeks flushed as he took a step back.

"Er-Uhm, I ca- I have to go." Itachi managed to say and started to turn and run out of the room, but Pein's grip caught his ponytail, hard. Itachi winced and stumbled back, missing his step and slamming onto his back on the floor. Pein's outline could faintly be made out in the darkness of the cool room.

"So soon? You're very selfish, Itachi. I don't like selfish people." Pein was saying. Itachi felt the buttons on his cloak being undone. Panic flooded his mind as he stared into the darkness. He had to risk it... He let Sharingan glow brightly in his eyes and Pein's chakra signature could easily be made out in front of him. Itachi swung his knee up, but Pein caught it and forced it back down. Itachi started to sit up and knock him back, but it didn't work. Itachi was tempted to use Mangekyo, but something black covered his eyes. Itachi released a sharp gasp of surprise. The material covering his eyes was soft and familiar... His headband. Pein had untied it and retied it so it was tight, squeezing itself over Itachi's eyes. Itachi blindly reached up to untie it, but Pein caught his hands and swung them over his head. Something sharp was digging into Itachi's wrists.

"What're you doing?!" Itachi demanded as he looked up blinding. His hands were being tied to something cold and metallic. There was an odd squeaking sound. And Itachi found himself on something that wasn't the cold hard floor... But rather a bed. Itachi's eyes widened behind the headband. Pein's hands were resting on his now naked chest.

"You're going to learn that you need to share, Itachi... It's really, very rude to keep things so beautiful and so perfect just for yourself... Or someone very, very, very stupid." Pein's tone changed to bitter as he was referring to Hidan. Itachi squirmed, wiggling his hands to escape the wire wrapped around them.

"Get off me!"

"Mmm... Let's see... What to touch first? What to touch first? It's such a wide variety of options... How about this first?" His fingers pinched Itachi's nipples, hard and mercilessly. Itachi squeaked and tried to break away by forcing himself to turn to the side, but Pein shoved him so he was lying flat on his back again. Itachi finally decided to do something other than struggling...

"Let me go, please! Leader, I don't want to do this, please!" Itachi pleaded as he felt Pein's cold hands rest on his hips. Pein clicked his tongue a few times as if to scold him.

"Very naughty, Itachi. Begging like that... I'm about to show you a very, very good time..."

"But, Leader! I don't-"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm continuing my work..." With that said, Pein began to undress Itachi the rest of the way making said teen silently pray to any god out there...

_Help..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Of course, I'm sure you've guessed by now that in the next chapter there will be rape. :/ Honestly, I wasn't planning to do this scene, but now that I think about it... It sounds like it'll create conflict in the story and everybody likes conflict. :D I hope you're enjoying this story! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. o3o I hope you guys like it! I worked pretty hard on it. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRING(s): HidaXIta, PeiXIta.**

**WARNING: Contains rape and stuffs... And really annoying Tobi. xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

In the darkness of the night, Hidan and Kakuzu were walking down a path to their mission when suddenly a pang of alertness was sent through Hidan's mind. He stood on instinct and looked up at the moon that seemed to glare down at him. Telling him to turn around and head back to the base. Kakuzu frowned and glanced back at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked. Hidan looked at him.

"Something's wrong."

"A lot of things are wrong, Hidan."

"No! I mean, seriously! We have to go back!"

"What?! We're not done with our mission yet!"

"I know, but Itachi-"

"I'm not stopping this mission just because you want to have a good time, Hidan!"

"No, I think something's wrong!"

"Don't worry about it. Leader wouldn't let anything happen to him. Same goes for Kisame. Hell, even Deidara would protect him from anything." Kakuzu scowled. Hidan frowned at him, then continued walking, praying to Jashin that Itachi wasn't being harmed...

**xxxx**

Pein felt so lucky at that moment. So wonderfully lucky. He had his hands clamped on Itachi's knees; keeping said teenager's legs wide open to reveal all the beautiful, private parts Itachi kept hidden so well. Itachi's pale wrists, now dented with the wire digging into them, were tied to the headboard of his bed. Itachi's headband was tied tightly over his eyes so he couldn't see a thing or use his Sharingan. Itachi's chest heaved for air after another bruising, forceful kiss. Sweat ran down his porcelain flesh, pink color flushing his body.

It truly was a beautiful sight.

"Very beautiful..." Pein murmured as he leaned in to kiss Itachi's inner thighs. Itachi squirmed some more, his legs fighting to be freed from the death grip Pein held on them. He had to get away. He needed to get away... But Pein's strength was beyond his own. Pein pushed Itachi's lets further apart until there was a dull crack from Itachi's hips. Itachi gave a groan. Pein smirked and lunged forward between Itachi's legs, coming up to kiss along his chest.

He kissed Itachi on the neck, then began to nibble and suck. Itachi tried to tilt his neck so he closed the access. Pein just pushed his head back, giving better space to bite down on the fragile throat. Itachi released short gasps and whimpers of pain. Pein bite down, hard, giving way to a steady flow of copper flavored liquid. Itachi whined and tried to twist his legs away from Pein's to kick him, but it was no use. Neither fighting nor begging was working. There had to be something he could do to stop this! After a while, Pein pulled himself up, wiping his mouth off.

"Mmm... Your blood is delicious, Itachi... Very sweet..." He cooed, putting a finger under Itachi's chin to lift his head and reveal the rows of random bite marks and bruises. Itachi pulled his face away.

"I don't want to do this, Leader-"

"I don't care if you do or not. I want to and I think that's all that matters-" Pein stopped when he heard a knock at the door on the other side of the dark room. Itachi took his chance to get help and let out a sharp scream. Pein whirled around, his hand smacking over Itachi's mouth. He glared at Itachi, even though he knew said Uchiha couldn't see it. He knew Itachi could feel it, however, by the way Itachi's body stilled its trembling. He lifted his head away, then glared at the door across the room.

"Who is it?" He demanded, his voice echoing.

"Who the Hell do you think it is?" A voice snapped. Itachi's eyes flickered behind the headband in recognition. It was Madara! Itachi started to scream again, but Pein clamped his hand over Itachi's mouth firmly.

"Uh, I'll be there in a second. Could you wait for me in the main room?" Pein asked. There was an irritated sigh from the Uchiha behind the door.

"Fine... Don't take your time." Madara said. Itachi could hear his footsteps fading away and he gave a soft whimper as his eyes stung with tears. His only chance of escape was walking away from him. Itachi shut his eyes tightly, hoping the headband would soak up any tears that squeezed free. Pein noticed a single salty tear leak from under the headband. He smirked and leaned forward, licking it up and kissing Itachi on his cheek.

"I'm going to make this quick because I'm not walking out there with this." Pein said and rubbed his erection against Itachi's inner thigh for emphasis. Itachi whimpered and began to squirm some more. Pein reached for a scarf to tie over Itachi's mouth. As much as he wished to hear the Uchiha scream, he was about to risk his life to Madara, especially since the true leader of Akatsuki was very, very protective of his little nephew.

After safely checking that Itachi's eyes were covered and his mouth was shut, he pulled Itachi's legs further open until that familiar crack sound came. Pein didn't even properly prepare the Uchiha's tight entrance and forced himself in. Itachi's back arched up off the bed and he screamed past the scarf tightly tied over his mouth. Sweat rolled down his body as he kept trying to scream past the scarf that was choking him. Pein winced a bit, then sighed as he was fully inside the younger teenager. He repeatedly began to penetrate him, blood staining the sheets of the bed and dripping down his thighs. Itachi's hands clenched tightly as he jerked each time he was roughly violated. Itachi knew this scene was familiar and knew he was mistaken in assuming Hidan had been the one in his nightmare when all along, the man in his nightmare...

Had been his own co-leader...

After Pein released his searing hot seed within Itachi's tight body, he quickly went to dress and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it tightly. This left Itachi to lie on the bed, trying to catch his breath through his nose since his mouth was still tied shut. The room was deathly silent, excluding his deep inhalations. His body felt sore as a stinging pain made him moving his hips to find a comfortable position to lie down in. Moving no more, Itachi slowly slipped into an exhausted, dreamless sleep...

**xxxx**

Hidan and Kakuzu had finally arrived from their mission to find Pein heading back to his office. Hidan immediately approached him.

"Where's Itachi?" He asked quickly. Pein frowned.

"I don't know... If I knew, I'd have sent him on a mission by now." He answered flatly. Hidan cursed under his breath and easily pushed past Pein. However, he stopped on a few inches after he passed. He whirled around as Pein disappeared into his office. There was an odd scent on Pein. Something that didn't quite mix with his normal scent. Hidan concentrated hard, even though it hurt his head, to figure out where he'd smelled that luscious-

_Itachi!_ Hidan thought in horror. Had Pein done something with Itachi? If so, what?! There was only one sure way to get Pein to submit to anyone... Hidan quickly headed back to the lobby where he saw Madara having finished his tea. Madara was just leaving when Hidan ran in.

"Hey!" Hidan yelled, grabbing the eldest Uchiha's attention. Madara glanced over his shoulder with a bored expression.

"What is it? I have a busy schedule."

"Make room on your schedule because Itachi's gone and I think Pein took him!" Hidan said quickly. Madara's red eyes darkened.

"What?" He asked.

"Pein was acting like a dick the other day and I think Pein took Itachi. Check his office."

"And is that all you have to back up your argument?"

"If you check his office, then I will have proof!"

"And if you don't and are completely wasting my time?"

"Then you can beat my fucking goddamn face in, but go check Pein's mother fucking office!" Hidan snapped, impatiently. Madara sighed.

"Fine. I'll humor you." He said and easily slipped past Hidan, making the Jashinist twitch. Madara always smelled like death, like even breathing the same air as him was risky. Hidan followed him like a puppy to Pein's office. Madara gave a harsh knock.

"Pein, I forgot, I need to ask you something~" He called sweetly. Hidan sweated. _He's got a quick way of changing his personality. _He thought with a frown. There was some shifting in the room before Pein opened the door. Hidan just noticed how Pein was a little shorter than Madara, having to look up to him, literally.

"What is it?" Pein asked. Madara smiled innocently.

"Today's inspection day and I'm going to have to look in your office." He replied. Pein's face paled.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me."

"When did you start this?"

"... Last week~ Don't you remember?" Madara cooed in a very dangerous way. It made Pein take a hesitant step back.

"Oh.... Right... Could I... Clean my room first?"

"Noooo, you should have thought about that before... Especially before you decided it was funny to play with Itachi." Madara's voice changed from sweet and innocent to very dark and lethal. Hidan even jumped back from him. Pein looked like he was going to be sick.

"Erm... What?"

"Hidan told me that you seem to hold something against the Uchiha... I didn't believe him, but your hesitation proved him right. I'm going to have to demand that you give me Itachi... Or else the punishment I was planning for you will be worse." Madara threatened evilly. Pein gripped the door handle tightly

"Right... Uhm... Could you give me a second?"

"A second for what?" Madara rolled his eyes. Pein looked away.

"... To... Uhm... Get him..."

"And where is he?"

"... On my bed..." Pein answered very, very quietly. Madara's Sharingan was glaring now.

"Right now, Pein." He ordered. Pein nodded his head submissively and ran to do as he was told. Hidan took another step back. Madara glanced over his shoulder at him, smiling brightly.

"Tobi's a good boy. Don't worry Hidan~" He said coolly. Hidan stared at him. _What... What a freak! He makes Kakuzu and Kisame look normal! _He thought with a slight shiver of fear. Madara's personality switched back when Pein came back, empty-handed.

"Erm... He won't get up." Pein mumbled.

"Then I'll get him-"

"No, I can make him get up, I just need a few seconds." Pein said quickly, but Madara was already brushing past him. Hidan was about to go in, but Madara had pushed on his chest.

"Let me do this, Hidan." Madara ordered, making Hidan stay rooted to his spot. He was very worried, especially by the look in Madara's eyes after Madara had glanced into the room. Hidan stayed outside the door as Pein kept his head down, his eyes shut like a submissive little puppy doing everything its master told him to. Madara must be scarier than Hidan figured him for if he could really scare Pein into a corner. Madara returned with Itachi resting in his arms. Itachi's headband was around his neck and he wore only his Akatsuki cloak. Madara wouldn't look at the boy in his arms or the boy waiting at the door. Instead, he handed Itachi to Hidan gently.

"Do me a favor," Madara said slowly and calmly, "Clean him up and let him rest. I have something that just came up in my schedule that I need to take care of." The way he said it made Pein back away from the door and Hidan cringe. Hidan obeyed and quickly fled the hallway. _He's a freak of fucking nature!_ He thought with a scowl. His eyes landed on Itachi's face. He looked like he was dead, his face paler than usual. What made Hidan angrier were the numerous bite marks and bruises on Itachi's once flawless and beautiful neck. _Ohhh, when Madara's through with him, I'm going to take my shot and give that son of a fucking bitch a piece of my mind!_

xxxx

By now, Itachi lay on Hidan's bed. He wore his simple purplish-grayish t-shirt with the patch of fishnet near the collarbone and his Akatsuki pants. Hidan was never good with patching people up, but he tried his best as he tried to stick a band-aid to a cut on Itachi's collarbone. In fact, he didn't even know how to unravel the bandages, so he tried to stick band-aids on all the little bite marks and cuts on Itachi's neck. It was so frustrating. He had to be careful every time he placed a band-aid down because he was so tempted to smack the band-aid, but he didn't want to hit Itachi. So, he settled for throwing the box of band-aids at the wall.

After the horrible battle of the band-aids and bandages, Hidan finally got to relax at the foot of the bed with his bare back against the bedpost. He didn't remember falling asleep exactly, but apparently he did. Itachi had been the one to wake him up.

"Hidan?" Itachi gave him a gentle push on the shoulder. Hidan was awake in an instant... Hitting his head on the bedpost.

"Ow! Ohh... Ow, hey, you're awake. Are you okay?" Hidan asked eagerly, his hand on the back of his head. Itachi's onyx eyes were swimming with sadness, but he gave a fake smile anyway.

"I'm fine... Are you?"

"Why would you ask me that?!" Hidan demanded.

"You hit your head." Itachi said, pointing. Hidan sweat dropped, then scowled, getting to his feet.

"Now that you're awake, I have something to do. I want you to stay here. I'm locking the door, so-"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Itachi demanded, already trying to get to his feet, ignoring the soreness in his lower half. Hidan reached for his cloak.

"I'm going to drill my fist into that mother fucker's goddamn head, that's what I'm gonna do!" He growled. Itachi managed to grab Hidan's arm, stopping him from putting his cloak on.

"Don't," Itachi protested, "Just... It doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter?! Itachi, as much as I love you, I really think you're crazy sometimes! Lie down and rest, I have business with that bastard!"

"Hidan, please! Hitting him won't do anything!"

"It'll make me feel better!"

"But not me, or are you just content on making yourself feel better?" Itachi demanded, tightening his grip on Hidan's arm. Hidan frowned, staring at the pair of glowing obsidian orbs that glared back at him with determination. He really wanted to make Pein pay for what he did to Itachi, he really did... But Itachi was right. Just hitting Pein probably wouldn't make him feel as good as seeing him dead, but he had a feeling Madara was already carrying out Pein's punishment as they spoke. Hidan's body loosened up and he dropped his cloak, pulling Itachi into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry." Hidan apologized in his ear. Itachi frowned.

"For what?" He asked, although, he had a hunch...

"For not being there when you needed me. I tried to get there, but... Kakuzu wouldn't let me and the mission..."

"I know, I know... It was bound to happen sometime..."

"... I always knew Pein was a dickhead." Hidan grumbled as he gripped Itachi tighter. Itachi nuzzled his face against Hidan's bare chest, listening to Hidan's rapid heartbeat.

"Just forget him, Hidan. Pay attention to me." He said, eager to divert Hidan's concentration on Pein. Hidan smirked and pulled back to give Itachi a look.

"Aren't you needy?" He asked. Itachi gave him a very rare, but very real, smile.

"Very. And I need you... Right now." He said and leaned up, tilting his head to kiss Hidan on the lips. The kiss was returned followed by a few more kisses and few more gropes in sore, but beautiful places. It was about to go further, but someone knocked on the door.

"For Fuck's sake!" Hidan yelled angrily. Itachi sweat dropped.

"I can get it."

"I'll do it. You get your ass on that bed." Hidan ordered in an irritated tone. Itachi got on the bed obediently. He liked it when Hidan ordered him around, to be honest with himself. It made him feel so good to have someone protecting him. Hidan opened the door to see Madara. He sweated.

"Oh... Uh... Hi..." He said slowly, dragging out the greeting. Madara beamed, giving a friendly wave.

"Well, hiya~ Itachi awake yet?" He asked.

"Uhm, yeaaaa, but-"

"Oh, goodie. Let me in." Madara squeezed past Hidan, who twitched. Hidan shut the door and banged his head on the doorframe, wincing as he did it. Madara smiled at Itachi, who eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look, Itachi. Hidan didn't work alone in rescuing you." He teased, wagging a finger at the teenager on the bed. Itachi glared. Hidan hit his head again.

"Anyway... Pein's learned his lesson. I also learned some valuable information from him. Such as your very interesting relationship with Hidan." Madara drawled. Hidan hit his head again, then stopped in mid-whack when he heard his name. Any color left in Itachi's face drained completely.

"... You know." It was more of a statement. Madara nodded and flipped his hand out. Like a woman might do, Hidan noted.

"Of course. My extreme nosiness is what leads to my endless and endless piles of knowledge. You didn't think I just had a pretty face did you?" Madara asked. Itachi's eye twitched in annoyance. On the other side of the room. Hidan looked utterly confused. His mental chibi-self was running around in circles.

_Whaaa?! What's he talking about?! I'm so confused! This is confusing!_ The chibi shrieked as it flailed. Madara chuckled.

"Anyway... As much as I dislike your choice of members, I suppose Hidan would be fine if he's dumb enough to fall for you." He explained slowly. Hidan's mental chibi snapped to attention, fuming as flames exploded behind it.

"I am not dumb!" Hidan protested loudly.

"Shush," Madara said with a wave of his hand, "Let the adults speak. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Itachi. That's all I came to say. Oh, and do you have any donuts? I'm starving because I skipped breakfast."

"In the kitchen." Itachi ground out. Madara clapped his hands together.

"Goodie! Tobi loves donuts!" He exclaimed in a very different, very cheery voice and started to leave. He stopped in the doorway to stare at Hidan, long and hard.

"Itachi may take a disliking to me," Madara said in a low voice, "But I am overly protective of him. As some may say... You break his heart, I'll break your face." His Sharingan glowed as he said this. Hidan felt chills run throughout his body.

"... R-Right... Right, promise..." He managed to say past gritted teeth. Madara stared him for a while longer, then smiled happily.

"Wonderful! Ta-ta, you two~ Don't do anything to naughty, or Tobi's going to tell Kisame!" He sang and left the room, shutting the door. Hidan stared at Itachi, who was glaring after the freak.

"What the Hell is wrong with him?!" Hidan demanded. Itachi sweat dropped.

"I wish I knew myself. It's almost impossible to read a fool such as he."

"All right, well... Now that he's gone..." Hidan said slowly, locking the door and heading to the bed. Itachi smirked at him daringly, then let his tongue run along his lips seductively.

"Now you can give my your full attention." He cooed. Hidan was just about to pounce on the bed when something slammed into the door behind. Hidan groaned and whirled around to glare at the door. Itachi gave the door a deadpan expression.

"I'm going to take a guess..." He started, but a voice cut him off.

"Tobi can't find the donuts!" Yelled the annoying, now orange-masked man. Hidan wailed, gripping the side of his head.

"For cryin' out loud! Go buy some goddamn donuts with Deidara or something!! I'm busy!" He shouted.

"Tobi thinks Hidan's a whiny little brat." Tobi stated.

"Hidan thinks Tobi's an annoying little bastard!" Hidan yelled back. Tobi giggled from the other side of the door.

"Tobi thinks it's funny when Hidan talks in third person!"

"Hidan thinks- SHUT UP!" Hidan barked, blushing pink when he heard Itachi laughing softly behind him. Tobi burst into another fit of giggles.

"Tobi thinks Hidan's silly! Tobi's going to get donuts! Bye-bye! Be good to Itachi, Hidan!" He called, his voice disappearing. Hidan twitched angrily, glaring at the door, daring someone to come back. Itachi tilted his head to the side, his eyes rolled upwards toward the ceiling.

"Mmmm... I think we should go to bed."

"Aw, this sucks. Now you're not even in the mood?"

"Who said that?" Itachi asked, giving Hidan a coy smirk. Hidan was already on the bed, ready to have his way with the sexy Uchiha on his bed... Without interruptions this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ... A rather ODD chapter, if I do say so myself. :D Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this short series. Yes, it's over. Sorry. D: It was just something to help me get over my Writers' Block... No, I don't think it worked to its full extent, but hey! I'm trying! I love writing and all the awesome reviews are very helpful. ^^**


End file.
